


连体

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 慎点, 流产, 猎奇向, 血腥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 当你曾和一个人连在一起，又怎么能拿回自己





	连体

“又来了，”茂丘西奥捂着肚子，慢慢滑坐到地上，“又开始了。”

瓦伦汀有点不知所措，他总习惯不了这个。“很疼吗……医院？”他问。

“不要，”茂丘西奥恹恹地回答，手抓紧了衣服，“过会儿就好了。”

沉默了一会儿，瓦伦汀化出兽形，走过去侧着卧下，让对方能靠在他身上。他的哥哥枕着他肚子，头在灰黑的皮毛里蹭了蹭，伸手去摸他只剩短短一截的尾巴茬。

“到底怎么弄的？”茂丘西奥问，“一点也不平整，肯定不是刀砍的。”

他含含糊糊回答，狼人说话还真不方便：“不是刀……曾经有人踩住我的背，拽着尾巴……直到拽断了。”

“……疼吗？”对方问。简直是废话，怎么可能不疼。

“嗯。”像死去了一百次。

茂丘西奥沉默了一会儿，又朝他抱怨：“我现在这样都是因为你啊，多少次了混蛋……真是，等这次过去我要把你甩了。”

瓦伦汀冷哼了一声，立刻反击：“然后和一个完全没有血缘关系人做爱，怀上一个极大可能是健康的孩子？”

“操……闭嘴你这混球。”

“等你发现的时候他已经成型，甚至可能长到能存活的地步……”

“别说了！”

“你就得把他生下来，然后你会抛弃他，就像我们的父母抛弃……”

“别说了！！！”茂丘西奥大吼了一声，终于让他闭上了嘴。

两个人都沉默下来，不由自主地想到他们的父母。父亲和母亲生下他们的时候，会想到他们有一天会操在一起吗？会想到孪生兄弟乱伦交媾，一个把另一个的肚子搞大了一次又一次？会想到从茂丘西奥肚子里捧出的一团又一团的血肉，是他们孩子的孩子？是因为这样才丢掉了他们吗？是因为这一切注定会发生？

又过了一会儿，茂丘西奥轻声问：“你想看看它是什么样子吗？”

瓦伦汀还记得茂丘西奥第一次发现自己怀孕的样子，发了疯一样尖叫――但他本来就是疯了的，所以应该是疯得更上一层楼――要他把那东西拿走：“拿走、拿走，拿走它！不管你用什么办法，给我拿走这玩意！！”然后躲进卫生间，砸开门时发现他正试图用一把小刀剖开自己的肚子。

“都是你的错！”茂丘西奥的怒火燃到他身上，直接化出兽形扑上来撕咬。瓦伦汀确定茂丘西奥那时是真想杀了他，把他的脖子咬断吞食他的血肉喂养腹腔里的寄生物，然后用利爪拉开肚子把那团血肉掏出来，扔到他残破不全的尸体上，正对着脸扔。

幸好茂丘西奥的力气都用在尖叫和恐惧上了，没几下就被砸到地上起不来身。然后他不得不像精神病院里的护工一样把他哥哥拖出来，绑住手腕，堵住对方的嘴，绑架人质一样送到医院里，预约了流产手术。

第二次的时候他们就有经验了，茂丘西奥发现不对劲，用验孕棒测了自己的尿，五分钟后把那两条杠给他看，然后他们像经历七年之痒的中年夫妻一样对坐无言。良久沉默后瓦伦汀认命，去拨医院的电话，再给茂丘西奥预约一个流产手术，如果上次那个医生还愿意接待他们的话。

那之后茂丘西奥试图通过避免性爱的方式来避孕，但那根本行不通――那可是茂丘西奥啊！然后命令他带安全套，结果也同样失败，除非茂丘西奥能改掉他兽交的性癖，一化形什么型号的套子都白搭；再然后是避孕药――鬼知道对狼人有没有效果，直到下一次怀孕的到来，他们确定全都无效。怀着怒意，茂丘西奥把所有的小药片冲进马桶，然后因为浪费了钱而生出更大的怒火。马桶还因此堵了，瓦伦汀被赶去疏通管道，花了一整个中午的时间。

第三次的情形实在是意外，正吃着饭他哥突然喊肚子痛，“你吃什么了？”那时候瓦伦汀这么问的。“操你妈，不是吃坏肚子的那种痛，”茂丘西奥脸都白了，“是他妈怀孕的那种痛啊！”

“我妈就是你妈，”下意识还嘴，他走过去想把对方扶起来，却发现了异样，“你……你流血了？”

茂丘西奥低头看去，才发现两腿间有猩红液体流出，染红了裤子。“操，操。”他抬起头，“快打急救电话！我要死了！”

当然茂丘西奥没死，除非当场把他的心脏掏出来，不然他可没那么容易死。救护车到来后，医护人员把大呼小叫的茂丘西奥放在担架床上抬上车，伴随着病人的咒骂一路呼啸到医院，在急救室外坐立难安地等了两个小时后，瓦伦汀看到他哥哥被推出来，半死不活地朝他比了个中指。

茂丘西奥被放到病房里，瓦伦汀在一边努力削一只苹果，好不容易连成条的果皮断掉的时候，医生进来和他们说明情况：因为他们的近亲生殖行为――岂止是近亲，简直是超近亲――后代极大几率会有生理缺陷，再加上狼人生殖系统的特征，胚胎成活率很低，一般在孕早期就会被母体吸收，所以这次茂丘西奥被送来的时候就已经在流产了。给他们处理了三次生育事故的医生眼神仿佛在说：看吧，乱伦可没有好果子吃。

这对孪生兄弟对视了一眼，两个人都大大地松了口气，瓦伦汀把坑坑洼洼的苹果往茂丘西奥怀里一塞，眉开眼笑地握住医生的手大力摇晃：“谢谢你呀医生！谢谢谢谢！”

之后他们越发无法无天起来，瓦伦汀让他的哥哥怀孕了一次又一次，好吧，其实也没有几次，疼痛还是能避免就避免的好。那些残缺的卵胚无一例外胎死腹中，成为供给母体的养分。

现在茂丘西奥脱光衣服躺进浴缸，等着肚子被划开，第一次直面他们的孩子。孩子，他想到这个词的时候心脏都在颤抖。刀子被火烧又被酒精擦过，瓦伦汀尽力不把眼前场景想成凶案现场，在对方肚子上比划：“横着还是竖着？”

“横着来。”茂丘西奥想像着剖腹产的流程回答。

刀刃贴在柔软的皮肤上，施力就会下陷，直到退缩到不能再退，薄薄的金属就会咬进皮肉里，毫无阻碍地拉开一条缝隙，像船破冰。瓦伦汀想起他们一起度过的最后一个生日，茂丘西奥握着烫热的塑料用具，在蛋糕上切下第一刀，奶油因为温度迅速融化，第一块很容易就被制造出来，移到盘子里。他猜那手感和现在差不多。

血是慢慢溢出来的，这很好，待会儿只用洗刷浴缸。茂丘西奥，因为拒绝涂点利多卡因的建议，这会儿得到了报应，牙齿紧紧地咬在一起，脸色惨白，额上布满冷汗，脖颈上青筋凸起。现在他的小腹已经敞开，能看到那个鼓胀的通红的器官，等着再来一刀，彻底划开。

瓦伦汀小心地割开子宫，把手伸进去，掏出那团肉块。“哦，”他惊讶地说，羊水滴滴答答从手上落下，“两个？”

茂丘西奥无力地看着他弟弟手里的东西，一条细细的脐带连在他自己身上。那是两个胚胎，两个头，两副手臂，两双腿，但只有一个躯干，它们的肚腹连在一起，一部分肠子在对方的腹腔里流动。

茂丘西奥有气无力笑出来：“怪胎。”

“想想他们要怎么走路，”瓦伦汀也忍不住弯起嘴角，“一个要向左，一个要向右，吵得不可开交，打架时还要注意不把共同的皮肤扯痛……”

“整个童年他们都会被迫连在一起，不能拥有正常独立的人生，”茂丘西奥接过话，“一天又一天，对彼此的厌恶与日俱增……”

“等他们相看两厌到再也无法忍受，会拿起小刀，把相连的地方小心地剖开，他们会第一次看到人体内肠子是什么样，第一次可以背对对方，第一次可以朝不同的方向走去，以后再也不会相遇……”

他们一起看向那对畸形怪胎，仿佛看向他们自己。瓦伦汀沉默着剪掉脐带，对着手里的死胎想了一会儿，突然站起来走了出去。

“喂！”茂丘西奥喊，“别把这东西放我胸上啊！”

他很快回来，手里拿着个盒子。

“那是装沙拉的。”浴缸里的人瞪他。

“洗干净了，况且总比直接扔垃圾桶里好。”瓦伦汀没什么所谓，把那块血肉放进去，扣好盖子放在一边，然后给他哥哥缝上伤口。

茂丘西奥不想起来，他只好由他躺在浴缸里。把割开的手腕送到嘴边时对方摇了摇头，神情疲惫：“我现在不想喝。”

于是他扶着缸壁坐下来，头枕在陶瓷边沿上，握住他的兄弟的手，一起静静等待各自的伤口愈合。


End file.
